Sword Drills
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Blue drills Red on using the sword, and Red cant stand it. This description sucks. BluexRed, yaoi.


Description: Blue drills Red on using the sword, and Red cant stand it. This description sucks. BluexRed, yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda.  
AN: I was listening to 'Face Within' by Mercedes Lackey, and this idea came to mind. That's about it...  
Warning: Swearing, fighting, yaoi (that means two boys kissing... or doing something else... hehehe...), and implied lemons.

"Dammit Red! Move faster!"

The sound of swords clashing echoed threw the woods, as two young hero's practiced with swords. Though from an outsiders point of view, it looked more like a bully picking on a child.

"Are you stupid!? Defend yourself!"

Red stumbled backwards with each of Blue's attacks. He tried his hardest to block with his sword, but barely managed to meet half of them. "B-Blue.." he panted, near collapsing. They'd been 'practicing' since early morning, and the poor boy was shaking with physical exhaustion. "...l-let's stop..."

"No!" Blue snapped unyielding, swinging his sword at about head level. Red ducked, though just barely. "Your so weak! Look for an opening!" Obediently Red jabbed his sword at Blue's side, but the taller boy knocked it away effortlessly. In a flashy show of skill, Blue unarmed his opponent, and flicked the sword tip to Reds soft throat. "That... was pathetic." Blue practically hiss, his bangs hiding his eyes, making it imposable to tell what he was thinking.

Red burst into tears. "Your so mean, Blue!" he grabbed his sword, and ran over to Vio, who tried to cheer him up.

Blue scowled as he sheathed his sword, and went inside.

.....................................................

'Maybe I should apologies...' It had been a day since Blue had, once again, worked Red to near breaking point. Red was feeling guilty about calling Blue mean, and seemed to think he'd done something to make the older boy mad. 'He's been making me spar with him every day for the past two weeks...' he thought sadly '...I must have done something really wrong...'

Blue's practices left him so weak, each day, that in order to avoid that, he'd decided to walk the twenty miles (1) to Hyrule Castle Town and buy grocery's. 'Hmm...' he thought, shifting the bags in his arms. 'I can't think of anything specific I've done lately... course... everything I do seems to make him mad...' that made him even sadder because the truth was he was in love with the blue swordsman. He sighed depressed.

There was a noise behind him and a Darknut jumped out from behind a tree. Most of the monsters had died when they defeated Ganondorf, but a few remained, and terrorized innocent people. the creature growled at him, and swung its giant sword. Red jumped back. "Jeez..." he whispered. "... this is just my luck..." he placed the food by a tree, and drew his sword just in time to par the next attack. 'I wish the others were here! I've never been able to beat one of these guys!'

The monster ran forward, swinging at him again. Red ducked. The sword slashed over his head, causing the Darknut to over spin, revealing its back. Red's eyes widened, and he could practically hear Blue yelling 'Look! An opening! Move!' Red swung at the red ties, and the monsters armor fell away, with a puff of smoke. 'Defend yourself!' Blue's voice yelled again, as Red blocked more attacks. 'Quicker! Don't hesitate! Look for an opening!' another opening appeared, and Red took it, the final attack making the Darknut vanish.

Everything was quiet for a moment, then Red dropped his sword in shock. 'I... I defeated it! By myself! Oh my goddesses! I cant wait to tell Blue and-" he stopped, realization dawning on him. "-oh..." he smiled softly. "I see now..."

............................................................

'Din dammit!' Blue thought angrily, pacing in the kitchen. 'Why the hell did he go to town with out telling me!? The idiot isn't ready to go anywhere by himself!' he huffed. "Not that I'm worried or anything!" he denied out loud, even though no one was around. He wouldn't have anyone know how he felt about the over-happy boy.

He could hear the door open in the other room, then Red walked into the kitchen, with two large brown bags in his hands. "Oh." He gasped, surprised to see him. "Hi Blue."

"Hi!?" Blue snapped. "You run off, telling no one where your going, put yourself in Nayru-only-knows what kind of danger, and all you can say is 'Hi Blue'!?!?!?"

Red blinked, almost alarmed by his yelling. Then his eyes became incredibly soft, and understanding. He placed the bag on the counter, then went over and wrapped his arms around Blue's chest. "Thank you."

Blue flushed. "Wha-! What are you doing!?" He tried to push him away, but Red wouldn't let go. "Get off! What are you thanking me for!?"

"Because I get what your doing now..." He said, looking up with a smile. "On the way home, a Darknut attacked me and-"

"What!?" His eyes widened with alarm. "Are you all right!? Did it hurt you!? How-!?"

Red giggled, and Blue shut up instantly. "I defeated it Blue. Because of what you've been doing... your worried about me aren't you?"

"I'm not worried about you!" Blue lied instantly. "I'm just helping you... so I'll have someone to spar with when Green and Vio aren't around!"

Red blinked softly, then did something that surprised them both. He grabbed Blue's face with both hands and kissed him right on the mouth. Red pulled back quickly, blushing, then giggled at his expression. "T-Thank you... again."

Coming back to his senses faster then he'd ever done before, Blue pulled the boy into a hard demanding kiss. Red gasped, obviously not expecting the action, and Blue wasted no time plunging his tongue into that hot, wet cavern. He groaned desperately, the sweet taste of the smaller boy made it difficult to think. It wasn't until his lungs were in pain, and begging for oxygen, that he pulled away.

Dazed and panting, Red just looked at him for a moment, then a huge smile covered his face. "Wow! That was-! Wow!" he giggled, blushing. Blue grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to the hallway. Red continued to smile at him. "Blue that was awesome... but..." he frowned slightly. "...why did you kiss me too? Are you thanking me for something? Or did you just like it?"

"Shut up. "Blue muttered, opening the door to his room, and yanking Red inside. "Shoes off."

Oblivious to the situation he'd gotten himself in, Red kicked off his boots. "That's not an answer Blue. Did you like it? I liked it..."

"Would you stop talking?" he pulled off his belt, then did the same to Red's, almost surprised that the boy didn't react. "Arms up."

Red raised his arms, and allowed Blue to remove his tunic. "But I want you to answer my question! Please! Did you mean anything by that, or-"

"Your annoying me! Do something useful with your mouth if you must." Red looked confused, and made to ask, but Blue's lips over his own made the meaning pretty clear.

Blue pushed the boy against the wall, their bodies pressing together perfectly. The desire for more contact got the best of him, and he snaked his hand beneath the boys shirt. Red broke the kiss with another gasp. The skin-on-skin contact made everything click. "B-Blue! W-Wait! What are you-!?" He tried to push him off.

"I said stop talking." Blue snapped, taking Red's wrists and pinning them with one hand over his head. "Don't say anything else." he continued to let his free hand grope the soft skin, his mouth moved to Red's neck, sucking and nipping the delicious flesh.

"Blue! Are you-!?" a moan escaped him when two fingers pinched his nipple. "B-Blue! Ohhhh... p-please... I'm not r-ready for this..."

Blue's eyes darkened. "If you don't want this, fight me off." Red gasped, and Blue scowled. "I taught you enough to defend."

Red blinked slowly, suddenly seeing how a numbers of those moves could very easily used in that situation... but not a single one that would leave his attacker unharmed. He blushed, looked the taller boy in the eyes. "Blue..." he whispered, before letting his muscles relax.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Blue hissed, clutching his wrist harder. "If you don't fight me I'll-"

Red bit his lip nervously, than kissed him lightly. "I wont fight you, Blue."

Something snapped (2). Blue practically ripped off the rest of Red's clothes, and threw him on the bed. Red blushed brightly, as Blue climbed on top of him. "Your an idiot." He said, almost angrily, before claiming the boy as his own.

...................................................................

The next morning Blue woke up and nearly jumped out of his skin. Red was completely pressed against his side, fast asleep, and naked. Blue groaned as the night before came back to him. Careful not to wake his sleeping lover, he crawled out of the bed, instantly missing the warmth. Quickly, despite his desire to slip under the covers again and hold the boy to his chest, Blue grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to wash off.

When he was clean he went to the kitchen. Green looked up when he sat down. "Hey Blue. Sleep well?" he looked concerned. "You went to bed pretty early yesterday. You and Red both missed dinner. You guys sick or something?"

Blue grumbled something illegible, then sighed. "Wheres Shadow?" he focused his thoughts on breakfast, to avoid thinking of the incident that Green was oblivious too.

"I'm sure he and Vio will be up soon. Why don't you go see if Red's up."

So much for that plan. "At the moment I'd rather eat my own cooking." he said, snappishly. He thought about how the boy is his bed was going to react when he woke. Would he be angry... would he cry...? Blue felt sick. "Much rather eat my own cooking."

Green made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Well I wouldn't. Do we have cereal or something?" he got up and checked the cabinets. "Ah, perfect." He held up a box. "Want some?" Blue shrugged deep in thought. "Don't think to hard, you'll hurt yourself."

Blue glared, looked down... then looked back up. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses." Vio yawned walking in, his arm around Shadow's waist.

Pouring two bowls of cereal, Green rolled his eyes. "Its about time you two got up. Blue was threatening to cook."

"The horror." Shadow joked, pulling from his lovers grasp, to grab them both bowls. While they were eating, they heard the shower start. "Red's up." Blue winced, but no one noticed.

A few minutes later, Red walked in, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. "Morning guys!" His eyes locked with Blue's and he smiled brightly.

"Morning." Green greeted. "Are you and Blue practicing again today?"

Red shrugged, and Blue nodded, looking silently at his bowl. He was more than a bit surprised that Red was happy to see him. 'Maybe he doesn't remember what happened... no that doesn't make sense. That's... not something people just forget...'

Red finished drying his hair. Only then did he realize he'd brought the towel out with him. "Oh... I'll be right back." He left to return it. Blue winced as he noticed the limp in the boys walk.

Vio and Shadow noticed it to, but graciously waited till he'd completely left the room before pouncing. "So you finally did it!" They grinned at Blue.

He flushed. "Shut up." he ordered, not looking at either of them. "You don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, like hell we don't." Shadow said confidently. Green regarded them both with confusion.

"You two slept together." Vio stated bluntly. "That explains why you too went to bed early at least."

"And that look he just gave you..." Shadow added, with a sly smirk. "... so? How was it?"

"Which or you made the first move?"

"Was he very submissive?"

"You did top, didn't you?"

Blue stood up quickly, knocking over his chair. "I said: Shut up!" He snapped. "Don't fucking talk about it! Its none of your damn business!" With that he stormed out of the room.

Vio and Shadow exchanged looks. "We hit a nerve..." Vio observed. "... I wonder why..."

Red came back in whistling, then stopped. "Huh... where did Blue go?"

They looked at him. "Tell us everything!"

"!?"

..........................................................

Blue scowled. 'Dammit! Why did I do that!? Why did he let me!?" He swung his sword a few times as a warm up. 'He should have fought me off when I snapped! Not fucking encourage me!' he swung again.

"Are we practicing again Blue?"

He turned around surprised. Red stood there, smiling, sword drawn and ready. Blue looked down, refusing to meet the boys eyes. "I said so didn't I?" He swung his sword, giving him no warning.

Red blocked it, wincing at the way he had to move to do so. "Blue..." he began, recovering as fast as he could. "... about last night..."

Not wanting to see where those words were leading, Blue made another attack. This time he slipped past his defense, and could easily have struck his side. "Focus on the fight. " He ordered.

"Blue." Red said with a pout. "We need to talk about it eventually. It's not-"

"You cant fight and talk at the same time!" Blue snapped, making a fake stab, which Red barely parred. "If your not going to focus, I'm not going to hold back!"

"Don't do this Blue!" Red begged, his eyes pleading but determent. "Don't try to pretend last night didn't happen! Don't push me away! I like you and we need to talk about-!"

Blue swung, cutting him off. "Don't be stupid! You don't like me!"

Red froze, not even able to blink, in surprise. "W-What... do you... mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Blue grumbled, swinging the weapon at head level. Red didn't even flinch as the blade stopped half an inch from his ear. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Red just stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide with pure, total confusion. "Blue... what are you talking about? Of course I like you. After what I let you do to me last night you should know that I... I lov-"

"Don't say it!" Blue yelled, turning away. "Your mistaking what we did last night... what you felt, for love." his hands clenched, till his knuckles turned white. "You don't love me, you don't like. I'm shocked you can even tolerate me. I'm mean to you, and I'm always hurting you, forcing you to do things you don't want to do... you should hate me. You should despise me. Now raise your sword."

There was a soft thud, as Red did the exact opposite, and let the weapon slip from his hand to the ground. Blue scowled, prepared to turn around and yell at him, but two arms wrapped around his chest from behind. "Oh Blue..." Red whispered, trying desperately to communicate his feelings threw the hug. "No wonder you don't want to talk about it..." Blue hesitated, not really wanting him to let go. "... I'm sorry. I thought... I thought you knew how I feel... how I've always felt... for you."

"Red don't-"

"I love you." the embraced tightened slightly at the confession. "I don't care what you think I'm mistaking it for, because I know what it is. I'm in love you. I've always... been in love with you..." Red felt tears come to his eyes. "... You don't have to feel the same way, but I'm not going to hide it any more. And I love you too much to let you say things like you just did. I could never hate you. I don't mind when you hurt me, because that's the way you are. When your mean... its only because I did something stupid, or put myself in danger, or..." he smiled slightly. "... or when I'm giving someone else to much attention, and not enough to you." Blue remained silent. "And force... Blue... you've never forced me to do anything... I'd gladly do anything you want me to... just to make you happy..." he stopped, not knowing what else to say.

Blue stood there for a moment, absorbing his words. Finally he let the tip of his sword drop to the ground, and touched Red's hands on his chest. "Your... doing something stupid now..." he could feel Red flinch. "... I'm not good for you..." Red tried to protest, but Blue cut him off. "I'm not good for you. Your smart, innocent, kind... perfect in every way. And I'm... an idiot. A selfish, jealous, cruel idiot... who's madly in love with you."

Red gasped, letting him go, so he could turn around. His eyes lit up like the goddesses themselves had granted his deepest wish. "You are? Really?" tears came back to his eyes, this time overflowing with joy as Blue pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Blue pulled back and dried Red's eyes with his sleeve. "I meant every word... don't cry." Red shook his head, and wiped his eyes. His smile was priceless. "Come on. That's enough practice for today. Let go inside." Red nodded eagerly. "But don't think for one second..." Blue said, smiling softly in return. "... that I'm going to let you off as easy tomorrow."

Kyaa! That ending is so much better that the one I started with, you have no idea!

(1) Castle Town isn't twenty miles from their house, because that would be a ridicule's distance to put it. But to emphasize how much work the sparing practices are, I made the walk longer.

(2) That would be Blue's control, for anyone who didn't guess.

Comment, please. And Happy Easter!!!

LoZ (c) not me.


End file.
